


Runoja

by WoodenSuitcase



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Nature, Other, Poetry
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodenSuitcase/pseuds/WoodenSuitcase
Summary: Lyriikan kurssin harjoitusten tuotoksia.





	1. Wonderland

Wonderland, wonderland...

Tuulikki ei koskaan ole kuullut vesiputousta

kirmaillut kukkaniityillä

nähnyt revontulia

Mutta paljon muuta

Tuulikki on kokenut:

Äidin nauru putoaa

eläväisenä ja hurjana

kuin vesiputous

Asfaltillakin on oma kauneutensa

ja auringonvalo loistaa lasin läpi

kymmenissä väreissä

Tuulikki ei tarvitse vesiputousta,

tai kukkia,

tai revontulia

Hänellä on jo oma,

täydellinen wonderland


	2. Kiljun ilosta

kiljun ilosta

hyppelen kadulla

ystävät yhä mukana


	3. Linnan tilukset

Keskellä korkeita saroja

sammaltuu muurin jäänne

Irtokivien kolojen alle

ovat kaniinit kaivaneet pesän

Naakka lentää nummen yli

Siivet heittävät varjon maahan

Se matkaa omaan kotiinsa

untuvatäytteiseen linnan takkaan

Ei kuningatar enää maitaan kierrä

Ei puutarhassa pidetä juhlia

Kattorakenteet törröttävät paljaina

vaan yhä asutaan tiluksilla


	4. Hiljainen maisema

En tiedä mikä johti minut tänne

hiljaisen maiseman keskelle

vain hetken päähän kaupungista

Ei väkijoukon, liikenteen melua

Ei räjähtäviä ilotulituksia

silti kaikki on elossa

Kaukaisuudessa kuulen lasten leikin

kani rapistelee heinikossa

Vedän syvään henkeä

– ehkä elän syyttä pelossa


	5. Metsä

Metsä on täynnä

saaliiden hylättyjä vainajia

Ei kuitenkaan uutisia

(Pitäisi yrittää – sinun vuoksesi)


	6. Ei




	7. Valvojan yössä

Valvojan yössä

vetovaunu vapautetaan

valosauhuun väreilevään

suureen kokkoon kuohuvaan

Hymyilen matkalla Tuonelaan: kas

näin pääsee nukkumaan


	8. Kadun varrella

Kadun varrella oli niin

monta, monta muistoa

Minja juoksi edelläni,

riuhtaisi mut mukaansa

”Tule, tule!” hän hoputti,

nyki käsivarttani

Hän on kaunis kuten oli

silloin vuotta aiemmin

Niin hänen naurunsa tekee

minut hulluksi että

unohdan mä sääntöni

On suukkonsa kuin mettä


	9. Venevitsit

Punaiset hiukset, vihreä paita

Naurussa keikkuu veneensä laita

Ystävä kuiskaa vitsin uuden

Hymyyn kätkee hän salaisuuden


	10. Katso kuun valoa

Katso kuun valoa

Kuuntele tähtien laulua

Usva peittää sinut uneen

sumun suojaan

Yksin yössä

allasi kuurapatja

Kuuntele pakkasen kaiut

Vajoa syleilyyni


	11. Tuttu reitti, vieraat talot

Tuttu reitti, vieraat talot  
Sumupeitteen keskeltä  
hohtavat autojen valot

Tähdet ovat peittyneet  
Lintu nuokkuu  
Kuun säteet leikkineet


	12. Joki nousee valkeana

Joki nousee valkeana

Lennä, liidä, taivahalla

Seilaa sumun mainingeilla

Yössä ulvo vainiolla

Laula laulu kuulolle kuun

Usva peittää unen kaipuun


	13. Keijujen aika

Kun aurinko sukeltaa horisontin taa

sulkee silmänsä rouva ja neiti

Tanssivat valot ilmaan pongahtaa

Hyppää jalkeille keijujen väki

Siivekäs lapsi heittää ilmassa kiepin

Livertää leijumaan taiottu soitin

Yhdessä juhlii keijujen kansa

kukkameren sokkelossa

Kun punarinta laulamaan alkaa

ja keijupöly haihtuu ilmasta

Tanssijoita haukotuttaa

Herää aamu, ihmisten aika


	14. Hyvästi




	15. Koski vyöryy kivikossa

koski vyöryy kivikossa

nostaa ilmaan laulun

pisaroissa melodia

musiikissa kaiku


	16. Lämpö on saapunut kaupunkiin

Lämpö on saapunut kaupunkiin

Muistuttaa aavikost' konsanaan

Auringon loisteessa lakoaa

kauneinkin puutarha

Säteiden silmässä

olemme pinteessä

Rikkoutui viimeinen tuuletin

Auttaako kukaan meit’

kuumuudes’ kärsijöit’

vai onko kaatuneet muutkin jo


	17. Tuo poika katala

Tuo poika katala

yön kylmyys katseessaan

Seis, varo häntä vaan!

Sil’ hänpä katala

on velhon lapsonen

Ei kullan arvoinen

Sään kiroo mielikseen

Ruis lakoo edestään

Ei säästy viaton

Ja nytkin katsothan

Taas menee tuolla hän

Mit’ lienee mielessään?

Maa vauhdill’ kohoaa!

Jo kohta taivaisiin

hän pääsee askeltaan

Siin’ nousee ylöspäin

Voi, säästä meitä näin

Pyy… _dän… _kjhas,asjf

(Tuo poika katala

Kyyn, kolmen kaltainen

taas kerran teki sen)


	18. Aura

aura on niin voimakas

että se melkein hehkuu

matkallaan etelään

se pyyhkii lumet pihateiltä

ja lähettää viestin mummulle


	19. Kanalassa

Täynnä on yksi munintakoppi

Ei munia vaan kanoja sillä nämä neidit oppi

ei ole väliä onko munia

Haudonta on huvia

Vaikka perheenlisäyksestä tuli floppi


	20. Tallinnan vanhakaupunki

Tallinnan vanhassakaupungissa

toitottaa torvi ja kulkee kissa

Pulu maassa syö

Ei tule koskaan yö

Soi samat soinnut kuin muinaisiss’ juhlissa


	21. Poissa

suljetut verhot

kyniä lattialla

peitto paikaltaan

lähditkö kiireessä vai

pakenetko minua


	22. Kehrääjä

rukki pyörähtää

keräkaupalla lankaa

lattiallani

ystävillekin riittää

mielin määrin ja lisää


	23. Suo

mättäitä, multaa

turpeessa on hämärää

lämpöinen hauta

nostit minut valoosi

en koskaan kysy miksi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hozierin Like Real People Do on kiva kappale


	24. Hetki

tyrsky lyö kiveen

jättää kostean pinnan

joka kimaltaa

meri hyväilee meitä

huuhtelee kyyneleesi


	25. Fasaani

fasaanin sulat

ympäri kinoksia

verta valkeaan

se oli kaunein lintu

jäi kettujen saaliiksi


	26. Vahti




	27. Auringon polttamat

Kuninkaallinen ryijy

on auringon polttama

mutta yhä ylväs

Purppuraan verhoutunut käsi

levahtaa ylös

taivaita kohti

sauva sojossa

Bassoääni värähtää

– loitsu

Kansa kohahtaa

mutta kukaan ei ole yllättynyt

sen onnistuessa

Hänen kasvonsa

ovat auringon polttamat

mutta yhä ylväät


	28. Kaivattu näkymättömyys

olen kääntänyt selkäni, mutta kuulen yhä

ja he näkevät

vaikken katsoisikaan

kansa kohahtaa

näen vierelläni päiden hitaan kääntymisen

takanani kuuluvien askelten tahtiin

jokin lähestyy

pysähtyy.

huokaisen

tiedän mielipiteideni merkityksettömyyden

olisin pysynyt täältä poissa jos olisin voinut

mutta kaikki on tapahtunut jo

käännyn.

hän seisoo ylväänä, palvottuna

katseet kuin pyhä valokeila selässään

ja hänen sormusten peittämä sormensa

osoittaa minua


	29. Kerran vielä

kerran vielä ojennat

kätesi pimeydestä

sininen sipaisu

haalistuva kosketus

jätät jälkeesi vain muiston

ja kyyneleitä


	30. Kuljet talossani

kuljet talossani, kommentoit

tutkit kaappeja

hapan maalaus

vetinen räsähdys

rikot lampun ja syytät minua

parfyymisi karjuu

hymyilen ja toivon kuolemaa


	31. Aika mennä

ilmeesi kolahtaa

raapaisee sisintäni tulella

sanasi ovat jämäkät, kiinteät, kylmät

kirpeä raksutus laskee aikaa lähtööni

haluan kietoutua aromiisi

sen hämärään, musiikkiin

mutta tiedät aina paremmin

ja meidän on aika mennä


	32. Kipu




	33. Maailma loistaa

maailma loistaa

kikattaa kirvelee kirkuu kuristaa

maisema värisee

horisontti läsähtää

tärisevä jodlaus heittää

ilmoille purppuraa

luu räsähtää, tuoksu polttaa

kaiken keskellä

käsi kättä puristaa


	34. Felis domesticus

Felis domesticus

turkki: valkoinen

ei kuin lumi

vaan fosfori

myrkyllinen mutta välttämätön

Elämä tiputtaa, valuttaa

Kaikki aikuisuudessa

toisin kuin olit luullut

Tahto katoaa

inspiraation kera hautaan

Valmistaudu, taistele, alistu

Pyöri, pyöri,

silitä kissaa

Kohta se on ohi

ja voit maata sen turkilla

loppuun ajettuna


End file.
